Follow Me Into The Dark
by PattyM07
Summary: What happens when Edward keeps ignoring Bella and she grows closer to Jacob? And when she walks alone in the woods at night ignoring a little voice inside her head that screams DANGER? First FanFic! Hope you guys like it! Review it and let me know!
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I've been dreading moving to Forks, Washington, thinking I would miss my mother Reneé, while she was accompanying her new husband Phil throughout his minor league baseball games and training. I begged my mother so I could stay in Phoenix, but she hated the idea of me living all alone at our house. Not because I wouldn't be able to fend for myself, but because she thought I spent too much time alone. I guess I was more like my dad in that way. So I warmed up to the idea of moving in with him without hesitating that much.

"So, what do you think Bells?" said Charlie in a quick, but embarrassed manner as I gazed around my newly decorated room. It had cream colored walls, but was contrasted by purple and green decorations resembling that of a rainforest full of wild flowers and insanely green pasture.

"It's perfect Charlie, seriously. Don't worry so much." I said as I walked around my room and appraised its decorations. I had forgotten how awkward it would be to live with my dad for the next 2 years until we would get over our awkward stage of getting used to each other. But as any father and daughter did, we shared similar qualities. For instance, we were pretty much uncomfortable displaying emotions.

He kept looking at the floor and then quickly shot a glance at me. "All right, guess I'm gonna go watch the game at Billy's….you do remember him right? And his kid Jacob?" he shouted while walking down the stairs and picking up his jacket that was lying on the sofa.

I definitely remembered Jacob. As kids we used to play together all the time when I came over to Forks for the summer. "Yeah, wow… it's been a while since I've seen them. Say hi for me please."

"Why don't you come with me? I bet they're waiting for you to go visit them." He called from downstairs sounding eager for me to go watch the game with them.

I walked downstairs biting my lower lip. "Umm…I guess I'm gonna stay in for today. Gotta get some sleep before I start school tomorrow."

Charlie looked a little disappointed, but I guess he forgave me because he knew I had to get up early tomorrow for school. "Yeah, er, you're right. I guess you should get some rest. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day." He smiled under his dark moustache.

He opened the door and looked back for a second: "You know Bells, I'm really glad you're gonna be staying with me. I'm glad I got you back."

I felt a sudden warmth on my cheeks. "Yeah, me too Dad."

I woke up at exactly 6:00am with the sound of rain pouring outside my window making a melody of raindrops on the ground, the trees, and the cars parked outside my driveway. Part of me felt kind of excited to go to Forks High School, but another part of me kept thinking how mean students could be to a newcomer. Especially one who came in the middle of the semester. I got out of bed and hopped in the shower and as I felt the warm water caress my back, my nerves started to disappear.

After my quick shower I made myself some breakfast. A little French toast wouldn't hurt on my first day of school. It always lifted up my spirits. I wasn't an amazing cook, but I could definitely live by myself without starving. I couldn't say the same thing about Charlie, though, who I'm pretty sure left early in the morning with just a sip of coffee and a small bite of a bagel. I figured I would have to cook more often so he wouldn't die of starvation.

I started up my old red truck, a homecoming present, and drove to school to face what would be a great day to start my life here in Forks, or a nightmare that would slowly make me more miserable than I was now.

Forks High wasn't as bad as I thought. It was actually bigger than I imagined, which meant that I would have to face more students than I thought. I hated being the center of attention anywhere, so I took a deep breath as I parked my truck on the parking lot and stared at all the students lying against their cars talking in groups I would never be part of.

As I walked towards my English class, with Eric, a desperate but still friendly guy who was giving me a tour around the campus, I noticed a group of people walking towards me in the hallway. One of them was a pixie little girl, with short dark hair and a high pitched voice you could hear a mile away. The guy next to her was blonde, who looked like a World War II soldier from one of those Hollywood movies, and kept hovering around the dark haired girl, like an overprotective boyfriend over his most prized possession. Both of them were unbelievably pale and had bright yellowish eyes.

I kept staring at them in shock wondering why such gorgeous people were allowed to exist on this planet. Looks like those would make people like me, totally plain brown haired, brown eyed girls, look more bland than possible next to them.

Another girl, who had the same pale skin as the first couple, walked gently behind them holding hands with a tall dark haired man. This girl was seriously the most gorgeous human being you would ever see. She had long flowy blonde hair that swished around gracefully as she walked towards me. Her body screamed "bikini model" in every direction. And you could say the same for her boyfriend, whom she kept tickling and sometimes mockingly punching. He looked like a huge black grizzly bear: menacing, but completely sweet and innocent at the same time.

Eric noticed my mouth hanging open and proceeded to answer the million dollar question that flooded my mind: "Those are the Cullens, in case you're wondering." He chuckled while he kept walking me to my class. "It hurts how beautiful they are, yes, but they usually keep to themselves. They're not like any other kid around here."

At this moment, Eric stopped walking and turned to me. "Bella…this is your English classroom. I hope you don't get lost around here, it could get pretty confusing, but just follow the map I gave you." Yes, he did give me a map of the school, which I definitely didn't plan to use. "Uhm…thanks Eric, you've been very helpful."

Then I saw him. His bronze colored hair shined with such perfection that I couldn't stop staring. His eyes were a liquid golden color that melted my untouched heart. And his skin, his body, his…._everything _was perfect. I kept staring at him until his eyes met mine and I quickly looked away, embarrassed that he caught me appraising his gorgeous features. He suddenly looked very frustrated and started pacing away from me. Was it me or did he actually look like he was running away? And pissed off even?

I must've been crazy to think this guy I didn't know would be running away so quickly from me. Maybe he freaked out when he saw I kept staring at him. Or maybe he didn't even notice me and I was just imagining this whole scenario. While I was entertaining the idea in my head that I had gone mentally insane, I gave up and walked into my classroom discarding all thoughts of that gorgeous creature out of my mind.

When I sat down on my seat, I noticed someone very familiar looking sitting next to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to write this! Disclaimer: I own nothing; Stephenie Meyer does! Alright here's the second chapter.**

"Hey Bella! I can't believe it's you!" He practically shouted when he saw me sitting next to him, his eyes lighting up completely. I could definitely notice he was very happy to see me.

Startled as I was, I was filled with excitement as I recognized his still young looking face: "Oh my god Jacob! I didn't expect to see you here! I'm so glad I know someone in this school, how've you been?" The classroom suddenly fell silent as came in with a serious face. Jacob and I looked straight ahead and agreed we would have this "Long time no see" conversation later. It was bound to be a long class.

When class was over, Jacob offered to walk me to my other class because he had a free period now. I agreed and started walking towards Gym.

"So do you like living here, with all this rain?" I snorted as we reached the gymnasium.

"Well…you get used to it. S'not no bad after all. Are you seriously out of questions? Or is that all I have to endure for now?" He laughed and I was completely speechless. I hadn't noticed how many questions I'd asked him. I guess I missed him a bit.

"I'm so sorry Jacob, I didn't mean to do that…" I said smiling back at him while he kept laughing.

"No Bella! He said holding back a smile. "It's okay…I missed you too." He suddenly turned serious as his brown eyes, matching his short brown hair, stared into mine.

"Well…I have to go to class now. Thanks for walking me over here. I guess I'll see you later then." I said as I walked inside the gym and hid my face behind my wet brown hair, hoping he didn't notice I was still smiling.

As I walked into the cafeteria during lunch time, I was suddenly overwhelmed by the unlimited number of tables full of people. As I scanned the room, one of the tables stood out completely from the others. Of course, it would be the Cullens. But I gasped as I noticed that guy I saw this morning sitting with them. Why didn't I think they were related? He was completely breathtaking also. I walked over to the salad bar and decided to eat something light since my nerves were scaring away my appetite. I could barely breathe when I saw him, but I felt completely stupid to be acting this way when I didn't even know him.

Suddenly someone grabbed my waist and scared the crap out of me. I almost dropped my tray, but then turned around to see Jacob with a huge grin on his face. "Very funny Jake!"

He started laughing and quickly apologized. "Sorry Bells…didn't think you were that much of a _scaredy_ cat." He mocked as he took my tray and led us to a nearby table.

We both sat down alone at a table close to the Cullens. As I took a bite out of my apple, I noticed that the dark haired girl sitting at the Cullen table kept staring at me. But not like this other _guy_ who looked like I disgusted him, more like a friendly stare. It almost looked like she wanted to say something to me, but I wasn't sure. I questioned my sanity yet again. Was I imagining all these things?

But then again, _he_ kept looking at me like he wanted to kill me. Seriously! What was wrong with this guy?

"Who are you looking at?" Jake looked over in my direction and noticed the pale faced god sitting close to us. "Oh…Edward Cullen….figures."

"Edward?" I said as his head popped up. _How could he hear me in this loud and annoying cafeteria?_

"Yeah. I'm surprised you didn't know his name by now. He's probably what every girl dreams of every night, but he's never noticed anyone in school before. Who knows...he might actually notice y…" He stopped talking when I smacked him lightly on his arm. He started laughing to himself.

"I seriously doubt that!" I shouted at him. "Do you see the way he looks at me? He totally hates me Jake."

"Well…I honestly haven't seen him this pissed off in a while. What did you do to him Bells? Leave him wanting more?" He smirked.

"Jake…seriously, you're pissing me off." I sighed.

I quickly glanced over at the Cullens once in a while and noticed that Edward didn't look at me. Guess he was tired of hating my guts. Jake, on the other side, couldn't keep his eyes off me. He constantly made me blush when he kept telling me how _different_ I looked, meaning he _liked_ what he saw. I didn't have to be a genius to understand where this was going.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. At least it wasn't raining as much as before, so I had the chance to walk to my truck without getting soaked. As I arrived home, I noticed my dad outside our house talking to a man with russet colored skin and long black hair sitting on a wheelchair.

I parked my car and got out slowly, trying not to fall and make a fool of myself.

"Bells, you remember Billy Black?" Charlie smiled.

"Hi Billy, it's so nice to see you."

Billy smiled warmly at me. "It's good to see you too Bella."

I tried to make the conversation longer. "I saw Jacob today at school. We were catching up during lunch actually…and" I said as I noticed someone come out of my house.

"He was completely hot and I couldn't believe my eyes!" Jacob said mockingly while he walked towards me and crushed me in his huge arms.

"Jaaaaake! Stop it!" I said giggling. He let go of me after a long squeeze, but kept one hand around my waist.

Charlie noticed Jake's hand, but managed to ignore it. I guess he only sees us as childhood friends, but then again I'm pretty sure he would like the idea of the two of us together. Charlie always liked Jacob.

He started wheeling Billy inside the house, mumbling something about Harry Clearwater's fish fry and some beer.

Jake let go of my waist and turned around to look at me. "So! How was the rest of your day?" He smiled.

"Uhm…_well I can't get him out of my mind…_I keep thinking why Edward hates me. I seriously can't think of something that might've made him act that way." I frowned. Jake sighed and took my hand.

"Why are you even worrying about what he thinks? Let him do what he wants. Just forget about it seriously. Wanna go watch some TV?" He suggested, I guess, to take my mind off Edward.

"Fine!" I said slightly annoyed. He held back a smile and gestured me towards the door.

We both walked inside my house, punching each other playfully. I then realized that this was quickly turning into a comfortable and natural friendship. And who knows what more?


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you believe in all this crap? Zombies Bella? Really?" Jake laughed. I quickly turned away from him so he wouldn't notice I had a slight interest in this _monster_ world. After these few months, Jake and I would spend hours watching YouTube videos.

"Of course I don't believe in them, same as vampires and werewolves.." Jake suddenly cringed at the last word. "…but I do find them interesting. I mean…they do come from somewhere right?" I said quietly so he wouldn't make fun of me.

Jake stood up quickly from my bed and turned off my computer. "Ok we're done with this. Let's go grab something to eat." He said almost rudely.

"Jacob! What is wrong with you?" I stood up and faced him. He scratched his head and scoffed.

"Nothing Bella! Just forget it!" He started walking towards the stairs. I quickly grabbed his arm and sat him down on my bed.

"Woah…feisty much?" He smirked as he grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him on the bed. I gasped and punched him in the face. _Bad idea. _A sudden pain overcame my hand.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I grabbed my hand and fell to the floor in agony.

"BELLA!!! WHAT HAPPENED?! BELLA WHAT DID I DO!" Jake screamed as I pushed him away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! I THINK I BROKE MY HAND!" I screamed as I examined my knuckles. _Yep, definitely broken. _I took three deep breaths to calm myself.

"Bella…let me take you to a hospital; I don't think Charlie will be back in a while." He said calmly as he walked slowly towards me with his arms raised, hoping I wouldn't punch him again. "Your clothes are full of blood."

I started feeling dizzy. _Blood_. _The smell of blood. Yep, that's what I need right now_.

He grabbed me slowly and carried me to my truck. Even though my hand was throbbing with pain, I kept looking at Jacob wondering what made him so angry. After these few months of knowing each other I'd never seen Jacob throw a fit like that.

"Jake…" I said in a low voice. "Why did you get so mad at me?" I felt tears coming.

"Bells…It doesn't matter. Look what I did to you. I'm so sorry I broke your hand. I'm sorry!" He successfully distracted me.

"It's not your fault!!!! I hit you because you were coming on to me. Did you seriously think I _wanted_ you?!" I could see this hurt him. He cringed the same way when I said _werewolves._

And then it hit me. Was that why he was mad at me?

The legend of the Quileute tribe. How they supposedly descended from wolves….

Maybe I had offended him thinking that I didn't believe in werewolves. He basically lived for that legend. He was such a huge fan of werewolves that I even bought him a book about the Quileute legends. How could I be such an idiot when I knew he grew up believing in all of that?

But when I was about to apologize, I suddenly saw black.

A few hours passed and I was sitting on a hospital bed with a cast on my right hand. Jake was sitting next to me looking even more worried than I was. I kept staring at him wondering when I would have the guts to tell him how sorry I was to offend him.

He got up and started pacing back and forth, sighing constantly.

"Jake…I'm so sorry. I completely forgot about the Quile.." He interrupted me with a serious glare.

"Fine." I said as I crossed my arms like a little girl. My face started burning with anger. I was beginning to hate him, but I couldn't stop looking at him. He seemed so disconnected and angry. I didn't understand. One minute he felt horrible about me breaking my own hand and now he….Wait. I glanced at his face. Not even a scratch.

"What the hell did I hit?! THE WALL?! Why don't you have a bruise on your face?!" I said screaming at him. He stopped pacing and turned away from me. Jacob wouldn't even look at me. _What the hell is going on?!_

He sighed and turned around to grab my face in his hands. I pushed his hands away and started breathing deeply so I wouldn't hit him again. He was about to say something, but we heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I rudely shouted.

"It's Dr. Cullen. May I come in?" He said shyly behind the closed door.


	4. Chapter 4

Carlisle could probably feel the tension between Jacob and I. He had a worried look on his pale face. He walked over to us and picked up my chart so he could _hopefully_ get me out of here. I was so pissed off at Jacob I could barely stand being next to him.

Carlisle then proceeded to examine me and ask: "So…how are you feeling Bella?"

I lied. "Well I feel pretty good actually" I said as the pain in my hand kept getting worse. A pain which reminded me of Edward and every time he ignored me. I had tried to be nice to him these past couple of months, but he was always rude to me. I finally gave up a few weeks ago. I wasn't going to keep on trying to be friendly to him. Edward kept saying we shouldn't be friends. Well, I guess I should've listened to him ages ago.

But sadly I couldn't run away from him. Carlisle was Edward's dad. _Ugh. _I haven't even thought about him in a while. When I looked at Carlisle he reminded me so much of Edward. He had short blonde hair and the same golden mesmerizing eyes and pale features.

"Well I guess I can let you go. But remember that you need to come back if you feel lightheaded or dizzy. You don't feel that way now do you?" He smiled.

His eyes were so sweet and honest. He was the nicest person you would ever meet and probably the most professional at his job.

"No, I'm great." I muttered sarcastically. Carlisle quickly glanced at Jacob and then back at me.

"Well, I'll better leave you two alone so you can get ready to go. It was a pleasure to meet you Bella. I hope I don't see you again around here anytime soon" He laughed perfectly.

Jacob rolled his eyes and said: "Don't think you should be so hopeful Doc. Bella sure attracts danger." He winked at me and I scoffed in disgust. I hated when he flirted with me. I do admit I am bit attracted to him. But nothing could compare to the way I felt about…

"Jacob, you should keep out of trouble too. It's good to see you again, though." Carlisle said as he smiled at him politely. He walked away gracefully and closed the door behind him.

"Well, alone at last" Jacob smiled and grabbed my face. He slowly pulled it towards his face and I screamed.

"JACOB BLACK YOU GET AWAY FROM ME NOW! DON'T MAKE ME BREAK MY OTHER HAND!" I could feel my face turn red. Jacob even looked scared.

He let go of my face and grabbed my bag. "Fine Bella relax! Let's get you home."

The whole ride home was pretty quiet. It was beginning to get dark outside and I kept staring at the black woods passing by. Jacob wouldn't even look at me. I was still confused with everything that had happened. I could still remember the way I hit him. It would've broken anyone's nose. But instead I broke MY hand. I was completely confused.

"Jake…stop the car." I whispered. He looked at me like I was a ghost. I hadn't said a word to him since the hospital.

He slowly came to a stop and sighed. I came close to him and touched his hair.

"Could you please tell me what's going on? I know there's something you're not telling me. We never keep secrets from each other." I kept whispering.

He breathed slowly and turned to face me. "Bella…I can't. Trust me…If I could tell you I would."

"JACOB THAT'S IT! You're acting nuts! I'm walking home from here I can't take this anymore!" I knew this was childish. Throw a fit when nothing goes your way, but I was seriously hating Jacob right now. He wouldn't tell me a thing and I knew there were so many things wrong. I could feel it days ago. He kept acting all weird around me and the incident at home with the whole zombie, vampire, werewolf thing just made it worse.

"You know what? There's something I can tell you! It's about your precious _EDWARD_!" I hated when he made fun of me. He knew I adored Edward, even though he hated me, so he got my attention.

I decided to ignore him as I got out of the car and started walking towards the woods. _Bad idea. Horrible idea._ But I was so mad I didn't even care. I went against my instincts. I just wanted to be alone.

"He's not as perfect as you think he is you know!" He kept shouting so I could hear him. But I was walking deeper and deeper into the woods.

Jacob was suddenly beside me. I gasped as he grabbed my waist and held me against him. _How did he run over to me so fast? _"Bella. Stop. I can't lie to you, but I seriously can't tell you what's wrong with me…Sam would kill me. I know I've been different, but I promise everything's gonna be okay Bells."

"SO THIS IS ABOUT SAM! Ugh I knew it when I saw him the first time. He is bad news Jacob, I don't know why you hang out with him!" My mind was going to so many places. Jacob and his new "pack" of friends. Sam, Embry, Quil, Paul, and the others were so different. Just like the Cullens were to everyone. That group of friends were different to me. I just felt something odd from their bonds, like they were connected in some strange way. I could see they mirrored each others movements and kept a similar pace. Like they were a stupid gang from some movie, always having each other's backs. Jacob was sadly part of that.

"Jake just let go of me. Leave me alone!" I pushed him away.

"Bella please don't wander off alone into the woods. Let me take you home." He pleaded. I ignored him and kept walking towards the dark woods. I would've been scared but I was focused on my anger so much that I ignored all my common sense.

Jacob gave up and walked over to my truck to get my cell phone. "IM GONNA CALL CHARLIE, SEE WHAT HE THINKS ABOUT YOU WALKING AROUND ALONE IN THE WOODS!" He shouted.

I growled and started running. I could barely recognize where I was when suddenly I fell down a cliff. It was rather small, but full of vines that stuck to my hair and jeans. When I hit the floor I thought I had broken an arm, but I couldn't even see. It was too dark. I could only feel pain in my body.

Then I heard a low chuckle. "You're alone at last. I've been waiting for this moment."

I gasped and started shaking. This voice sounded so menacing I could only think of one thing: my death. I quickly looked around to see where this voice came from, but I could only see a faint shadow behind some trees.

His voice came closer to me. "Are you hurt Bella? Do you need some help?" He kept whispering. I couldn't hold back my tears. I started sobbing.

"JACOB! HELP ME! JAC-" I felt a sudden cold hand on my mouth. I started screaming, but nothing came out. I tried fighting this stranger's hand and he grabbed my wrist, almost breaking it, and before I knew it, I felt a sharp pain.

Everything went black from that point on. I could feel my body burning. It felt like acid was poured through my veins and I could barely contain myself. He covered my mouth with a cloth so no one would hear my agonizing screams.


	5. Chapter 5

After what felt like weeks of pain and burning acid, I heard a sudden high pitched voice. _She'll wake up soon, stop worrying! Get out of here you're getting on my nerves_. This was a very familiar voice. _Wait…10 seconds…_

And in exactly ten seconds my heart stopped beating. I gasped loudly thinking this would be the end of torture. But I opened my eyes and sat up faster than I normally would. I looked around the brightly lit room and noticed details on the ceiling, the lamps, and the floor I would've never noticed before.

Suddenly somebody touched my arm. I screamed as loudly as I could. But my voice sounded completely different, like a beautiful melody.

"I'm sorry Bella! I didn't mean to frighten you!" It was Carlisle.

"Carlisle! WHAT'S GOING ON!? WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" I couldn't control my emotions. I kept screaming as I remembered the horror of that night in the arms of a stranger.

"Bella calm down! It's gonna be fine! You're safe here with us!" Alice chimed in like an angel. I suddenly calmed down, noticing Jasper staring intently at me.

I realized I was with the Cullens in their house, since this room didn't belong to a hospital.

"Bella…let us explain what happened." Carlisle soothed me with his honey voice. He sat down on the bed next to me and began to explain how I ended up here with them.

"So I was attacked…by…a vampire? Do they even exist?" I could only remember blood red eyes staring at me from the nearby trees. I shivered at the thought of that man that had hurt me so much.

"Yes Bella…they do exist. You are…one. That burning you felt for a while, he turned you into one of them….into one of _us_." He said, fearing my reaction.

I sat still on the bed listening. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Wasn't I joking around this morning with Jacob about vampires and werewolves? Maybe this was the world Jacob was trying to avoid me from getting to discover. I knew it was insane to believe it, but I felt deep in my heart he wasn't lying to me. _"It's about your precious EDWARD!" – _I cringed as I thought about those last words he said to me. So I guess he was trying to tell me Edward was a vampire. Did he think that would keep me away from him?

Then I felt even more frozen in place as I pictured Edward's face. A chill went up my spine. _Yep, still into him_.

Alice kept analyzing my face. She looked very anxious and worried, same as Carlisle and Jasper, who was standing farther away from me than the others. And then it hit me.

"Am I…dead? Does this mean I'm gone?" Nothing would be the same. Charlie, Reneé, Jacob…my Jacob would be lost without me. He was my best friend and now I'd abandoned him. _CHARLIE! _I let out another scream. Alice jumped on me and tried to calm me down. She had a horrified look on her face.

I sat petrified on the bed and slowly whispered: "Where's Jacob?"

Alice sighed. "Bella…no one can know what happened. Not even Jacob. I'm so sorry, but you're going to have to start a new life. I know it sounds harsh right now, but trust me it'll all be fine"

Carlisle suddenly looked at the hallway.

"Ah, they're here. I must go downstairs and explain to the others. Alice." He nodded at Alice quickly and walked out of the room smiling at me. Jasper followed quickly behind him.

Alice started rubbing my shoulders. "How do you feel? Don't you feel….hungry? I mean…your throat doesn't burn?" I couldn't help but feel comfortable around her. Why wasn't she a friend of mine before? Oh right, because of _him_.

"Um..yes it does. Why? What does that mean?"

Her eyes popped open and she gasped. "Bella I can't believe this. How can you find such control over your thirst?"

"My thirst? My thirst for what? I still couldn't believe all of this had happened. I was suddenly aware that I would never see my family or my friends again. I was still frozen in place as I let everything slowly sink in. I was a vampire.

"Well, I apologize for not explaining. Usually newborn vampires are completely bloodthirsty and they can't control themselves. They just want to kill everything in their way. But ever since you woke up…you haven't shown any sign of wanting to start a killing rampage. Sorry if I'm being too forward." She looked embarrassed.

"No it's…quite alright." I finally decided to move. I looked at my arm, where this other _vampire_ had left his mark, and cringed. I didn't want to remember anything from that night. "Uhm..how long was I out….changing into…this?" I examined my body in the mirror.

I held back a scream as I looked in the mirror. _Who is that gorgeous woman staring at herself? That couldn't possibly be me_. She had wavy brown hair that looked like it had been styled for hours and piercing red eyes. I stepped back as I stared at myself, ignoring my newly changed eyes so I wouldn't scream at the thought of my attacker.

_Wow_. I was actually not self-conscious, for the first time in my life!

Alice walked beside me and answered me in her high pitched voice: "Well about…3 days…"

"What about my family? What about Charlie?" I said, holding back hysteria.

"Well, you've technically been missing for three days. Bella I'm so sorry this happened to you. But at least you're not…completely gone." She said in a low voice to calm me down.

I sighed as I sat down again on my bed. "Well I guess I get a second chance somehow…but without my family? I can't believe this. I don't even wanna know how Charlie is doing…and Renee…" I trailed off thinking about my family. I would never see them again.

"Don't worry Bella, at least we found you. If not you would've been roaming around alone without understanding what really happened to you" She smiled encouragingly.

"Thank you Alice…you have all been so kind to me." I guess she was right. This was the worst thing that could happen to me, but the Cullens saved me. I trailed off thinking about what really happened, since none of them actually told me the details. Then I looked over at a white elegant sofa and noticed some jeans and an elegant top lying there.

"Yes you're wearing that. You're gonna get ready to meet the others. See you downstairs okay?" She hugged me softly and walked out of the room, leaving me to let this all sink in.

I couldn't believe how comfortable I was. I knew this situation was horrible, but I felt lucky the Cullens had me. If it wouldn't have been for that vampire turning me, I would be left to die on that forest. I still didn't understand. _Why me?_ Why would he attack me of all people? Then I remembered what he said: _"You're alone at last. I've been waiting for this moment."_

I trembled at the memory, but gasped as someone knocked on the door. It was Alice urging me to go downstairs. I quickly changed into the clothes she had left me and walked towards the stairs. I guess I was about meet the rest of my family.


	6. Chapter 6

I could hear faint whispers coming from downstairs. My nerves were kicking up again as I thought about being accepted or not. I felt like a huge burden on the Cullens.

_Do they really need an accident prone teenage vampire hanging around their house? _My mind was full of confusion. I really wanted them to be my family, but now I considered how generous they were being and wondered…do they really want me living with them? I don't know if I should stay or not…

Edward's face triggered my shivering. He slowly turned his body away from me when I came down the stairs. The rest of them: Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Emmet, and…their mother? were smiling encouragingly at me. But Edward kept a straight face just as he had these past months. _Sigh. What did I do to him?_

"Bella this is my wife Esme, she's been dying to meet you" Carlisle grabbed Esme's waist softly.

"You're gorgeous, I'm so happy you're safe Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you sweetheart." Her caramel hair suited her perfect marble face. She had such a heartwarming smile that made you feel right at home. I calmed down as she hugged me.

She looked embarrassed. "Edward…do you mind saying _hello_ to Bella?"

Edward turned around to face me. His face was even more beautiful than before. "Hello Bella, how are you feeling?" He smiled crookedly.

Even as a vampire, my knees deceived me and I lost my balance. I started falling forward and Edward quickly held me, chuckling so low I could barely hear him. I was even more dazzled by him.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." If I could blush I would at this moment.

Edward straightened up and said with a serious face: "Be careful where you walk." He looked offended and cold. "Please excuse me, all of you." He said in a low voice as he exited the family room.

Pain invaded my stomach, but I managed to ignore it and keep a straight face.

Rosalie suddenly hugged me, which completely startled me. "Bella, I'm so sorry for everything. I really hope you like us, I know Edward is being difficult, but he has his reasons. I'm sure you'll understand soon enough."

_Edward had his reasons? I scoffed mentally. Great, so he now has a list of things he hates about me._

I kept smiling to hide my pain from everyone else. _So, this left Em- _And now I was up in the air in Emmet's arms.

I couldn't help but laugh and so did everyone else.

"Bella! I really hope you keep falling around like you do. You're very entertaining." He laughed loudly as he put me down on the floor. _Just like I said. A cuddly bear. _

Rosalie punched Emmet playfully and he took her in his arms and kissed her. I felt a hole growing in my heart and I winced quietly.

Carlisle kept laughing and walked out of the room with Esme. Then Rosalie and Emmet followed behind them, leaving me with Alice and Jasper.

"You must be hungry. Do you want to go hunt?" She said as I sat down on a dark blue couch that could belong to a king.

"How do I do this Alice? I can't imagine myself eating…_animals_" I gulped loudly.

Jasper laughed: "Well, it's not very hard. You will definitely get used to it once you learn how to give in to your animal instincts."

Alice glanced over to the kitchen and her face lit up. "Well, I guess you're going to need a teacher!" She was completely ecstatic.

I groaned. "Who will have the patience to deal with me?"

"I know just the one." She raised her eyebrow slightly towards the kitchen again.

Edward and I were walking around the woods, which made me more nervous than I already was. Why did Alice make Edward teach me how to hunt? Didn't he loathe me enough already? I just wanted to make this easier for him and didn't even think about starting a conversation.

He was walking behind me and hadn't said a word since we left the house. _I hate him I hate him I hate him_. I kept glancing at him from now and then, but he never met my eyes.

"Edward. If you really don't want to do this you don't have to. I don't know why Alice…"

He suddenly spoke. "It's fine. Just keep walking. I bet we can find a deer or two where we're headed." He grinned.

_An actual smile. This isn't so bad after all.__ I still hate him though. _

"Yeah, that sounds good." I said harshly trying to sound like I was mad at him. He laughed behind me.

Then I suddenly started running forward, but this time I was impossibly fast. I felt free and powerful. Edward tried to catch up with me, but he fell behind as I sprinted even faster with the wind blowing violently in my hair. Then I smelled something different than what I was used to. _This was new_. It smells so…appetizing. I felt my mouth tingling. _The venom?_

Edward suddenly grabbed me. "Bella, I think we just found your meal for the day." I stopped abruptly and looked around where we arrived.

It was a meadow full of different colored flowers, from yellow, to purple, and white. The grass was greener here than anywhere else in Forks. It was breathtaking, just like _Edward._ But sadly he wasn't as welcoming as this meadow was to me. The trees and the flowers pulled me towards the open area.

"Now, concentrate on your prey. Let your instincts guide you." His breath was giving me other thoughts rather than hunting. I didn't even notice his hands were on my shoulders. _Concentrate Bella_.

I sprinted forward and jumped on my prey. I saw Edward on the corner of my eye hunting several animals and I have to admit, I was impressed. He didn't get a drop of blood on his clothes, but when I looked down I noticed I was covered in it.

When we were both done, we headed back to the house and I wanted really bad to take a shower. I was never a big fan of blood, but now I couldn't live without it. _Oh, the irony. _

"Edward" I hesitated. He stopped on his way upstairs.

"Yes Bella?" He turned around slowly.

"Um…thank you for today." My favorite crooked smile lit up his face.

"Your welcome. You were very impressive today. I'll see you around." He disappeared.

I didn't want him to leave me so fast. I almost ran up to him and kissed him for being so perfect, but I didn't. Even though he'd been so rude to me all this time, I was mesmerized by his smell, his face, his body. But for all I know he deserved a beautiful woman standing beside him and even as a perfect vampire myself, I didn't feel like I measured up.

I walked up the stairs and into my room to take a shower. I threw away the clothes Alice had given me and ignored my guilt. I totally ruined them.

After I turned on the shower, I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself. My eyes were golden now, just like Edward and the rest of the Cullens. I examined my body next and noticed purple bruises on my stomach. I started touching them and drawing circles around them, thinking how fast I had healed after a few days. Then I looked at my hand and it wasn't broken; how did this happen? I had completely forgotten about punching Jacob.

_Jacob! _I held on to the bathroom counter and tears started flowing. I cried loudly and I threw myself on the floor. My arms were automatically around my waist as if to prevent myself from shattering into pieces. _Charlie, Renee, Jacob. _I can't bear this. I can't. I lay down on the floor and kept crying loudly.

"Bella? Bella! Are you okay?!" I heard a voice outside the bathroom.

"Don't come in! Please!" I screamed between sobs.

This pain would stay with me forever.


	7. Chapter 7

"May I come in? Please Bella" He pleaded.

"No, please don't. Just go away!" My voice sounded hoarse.

Suddenly somebody opened the door and closed it quickly. I gasped when I saw Edward standing before me. I could see his eyes grow wide with surprise as he stared at my naked body. We looked at each other for at least 20 seconds without moving. I thought he would leave to give me my privacy, but instead he walked over to where I was lying on the floor.

He grabbed a towel and sat beside me. He covered me slowly with it and to my surprise even pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms around me. "Shhh. Everything's gonna be fine. You'll get past it."

_How did he know what made me so upset? Who cares, he's comforting me. I was finally in his stone arms. _

He started rubbing my shoulders as he rocked me back and forth. I was sure my nerves would embarrass me, but I didn't tremble in his presence at all. I felt peace. I started pushing away my memories of Jacob, Charlie, Renee, and the rest of my friends. I will miss them terribly. But with Edward here, that missing piece in my heart was gone. He made my pain disappear almost instantly.

Edward kept surprising me. He carefully put his cheek on the top of my head. He kept rocking me back and forth and I grew tired of crying, so I closed my eyes and savored this moment. I could only hear the shower running, which soothed me, but not as much as Edward. He was what I dreamed of every night. At least, what I remember about my dreams in my _human _life. I could almost feel that his touch was familiar to me, since I had felt it so vividly in my dreams. But I didn't imagine it would be this spectacular. My dreams were nothing compared to this.

Then I thought about something: I wanted to take advantage of this moment. I know this sounds horrible, but I didn't know how much time I had left before he left me alone again. So I decided to wrap my arms around him and lay my head on his shoulders, fearing he would run away from me again. He stiffened up.

I ignored his reaction and closed my eyes. After a few seconds, he relaxed and started caressing my hair softly. I let out a sigh of relief. _This was easier than I thought._

After a few minutes, he suddenly spoke. "Bella. You must take a shower, it will make you feel much better." He started releasing his arms slowly.

_Or not. _

"No Edward. I want to stay here with you." I accidentally blurted out. _Shit, shit, shit! Did I really just say that to him? He's gonna make a run for it Bella!_

He sighed and looked me in the eyes. I felt petrified. I guess that peaceful moment we had was over. His eyes were intense, but with what?

As he stood up, he grabbed me and lifted me up. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and my towel fell on the floor.

Edward ignored me being naked again and walked over to the shower to put me down inside of it. He grabbed my towel from the floor and put it neatly on the toilet seat. I quickly felt embarrassed and hid behind the shower curtain. I kept staring at him through the clear shower curtain wondering when he would make a run for it. I was surprised he had spent this much time around me, especially when I was naked.

My thoughts were confirmed as he walked away from me without saying a word and left my bathroom. He closed the door without making a noise.

I was suddenly completely furious. _How can he keep doing this to me? One moment he's caressing me and the next he's gone! I can't keep feeling hopeful about him liking me. This is all bullshit._

I took a quick shower and got out as fast as I could. The warm water helped me shove my anger away. Then I wrapped the towel around me and walked to my room to get dressed.

The closet in my room had huge double doors, but I felt ridiculous to think that it was filled with clothes. My presence here wasn't predictable, so why would there be clothes for me? Then I opened the doors and my mouth fell open. There were hundreds of clothes and shoes, not to mention bags and accessories as well. _Too bad I'm not such a fashionista_. Any girl would've died with this collection of designer clothes, bags, and such.

"I don't care if you don't like to dress up, but you're sure going to learn how to." Alice laughed.

I jumped when I heard her voice. "Alice! How did this get here? Is it all yours?"

She smiled brightly. "No Bella, it's all for you, silly!" She gave me a hug and skipped inside the closet humming. She started picking out a gorgeous high waist black skirt and a silk sleeveless dark blue top.

"Alice, I'm not walking around the house dressed like that." I smirked as I looked at everything she was picking out.

"Who says you're staying in?" She said as she offered me the clothes she picked out. I scoffed.

Alice gave me a sad puppy face. "Oh please, you can't deny me this. This is what I live for Bella! You can't deny me my happiness!"

I groaned. "What's that outfit for?"

She held back a smile. "Just please wear it. I'm not gonna spoil the surprise."

"I really don't like surprises Alice." I grabbed the clothes and she suddenly threw me some underwear. "Thank you!" I said as I remembered I needed that too. We laughed together.

I have to admit, I loved those clothes. I never really dressed up that much since I didn't know much about fashion, but I really liked that outfit. I felt bad for making her think I didn't.

When she walked out of the closet, she gasped and started jumping up and down clapping. "Wait 'til I'm done with you!" She sang.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Alice grabbed my arm and led me outside. We walked over to her room and she shut the door loudly, pushing me to her bathroom.

I thought my bathroom was huge, but this was something else. It had marble floors, just as mine, but had a big mirror and a couple of chairs in front of it. It looked like one of those public bathrooms at a hotel with a huge space for makeup and hair. Then I realized what Alice was about to do.

She sat me down on a high chair in front of the mirror and laid out different bags of makeup. "Now, don't you cry on me. You'll ruin your makeup." She raised an eyebrow and giggled. I guess she knew I would hate this too.

I sat back and crossed my arms. I was not going to enjoy this, but I had no choice. Alice was adorable, but she was one scary little pixie girl as well. She started doing my makeup and then proceeded to fix my hair. She started curling it with such patience and when she was done, she brushed it lightly to loosen up the curls.

I looked in the mirror to witness my worst nightmare. But I was completely surprised. I looked so beautiful! My hair was wavy and full of volume. I loved my eyes too! They were black and completely sexy, same as my long lashes that made my golden eyes pop even more. My lips had a naked shade on them and my cheeks had a light blush that toned down the paleness a little bit.

"Alice you're a genius!" I hugged her. I felt even more beautiful since the first time I saw my new body.

"You like your makeup? It's called smokey eyes. Notice how it's not just a boring plaster of eye shadow?" She smiled looking accomplished.

"Yes, I love it. Thank you so much Alice." I was suddenly very excited to know where we were going.

"So, why am I dressing up like this?" I said in a sweet voice trying to manipulate her.

"Nope! I'm not spilling anything!" She turned around and walked to her closet. "I have to get dressed, so go to your closet and pick out the first clutch to your left. I forgot to give it to you. And oh!!! There's a gold necklace hanging next to it and a big ring, you won't miss it. Grab those too! I'll be done really fast, I have to do my makeup too."

As I walked to my room, I passed what I would guess was Edward's room. My eyes shifted to the left for just a second and I noticed he was putting on long-sleeved shirt. I saw his bare back. He was in his boxers. _Swoon_. My knees went weak again, but I gained balance when I lightly hit the wall.

I felt ridiculous, so I ran to my room and arrived in a second. I put on the necklace and the ring. _Shoes, I'm missing shoes_. I looked at the racks full of hundreds of shoes and gulped. But then I decided to grab some black pumps and put them on.

Alice ran next to me and grabbed my arms in excitement. She started spinning me around and I almost fell since I wasn't used to wearing heels. "Those black pumps look GREAT on you Bella!" She shouted with joy. "They match the outfit perfectly! My work is halfway done then! Let's get going, we don't wanna be too late!" She pulled me towards the hallway.

We ran downstairs and I sat down on the couch in the family room. She started pacing in front of me as she dialed a number on her cell phone.

Everything had happened so quickly I didn't even notice what she was wearing. If I thought I looked great, she looked even better. She had a skintight black mini dress on and some killer purple heels that made me start loving fashion. Her hair was straightened, not like her usual spiky style. Her makeup looked flawless as well.

"Jasper, we'll be there in 20 minutes. Tell Rosalie and Emmet to get there too. I'm _pretty_ sure they got sidetracked on their way over there." She laughed lightly and hung up.

"You're still not telling me where were going right?" I didn't even know what time it was. "What time is it Alice?"

"It's 11:15pm. Edward would you hurry up please?!" She said in a soft angelic voice. It didn't even sound like she was mad. I felt nervous when I heard his name.

He walked down the stairs and looked so handsome. His black pants suited him perfectly and I felt a little embarrassed when I noticed we were wearing the same color. Blue.

He looked like someone had taken his breath away since he stopped halfway down the stairs. Apparently he was looking at me. He eyed me up and down like three times. I squealed internally.

Then he ran next to us and tried to grab something from Alice's purse.

"Don't even think about it, honey." She giggled as she grabbed her purse a second before Edward got to it.

"Alice it won't even have a scratch on it. Surely you know that." He winked.

_Oh God, why is he so damn PERFECT?!_

"I know, I already saw that it didn't. I just wanted to mess with you." She threw him the keys and we started walking towards the garage. Mercedes, Volvo, and…yellow Porsche. I wasn't used to seeing such expensive cars. I kept wondering which one was Alice's.

Edward led me to the yellow Porsche. _Of course. _He opened the passenger door in front and I sat down. Then he walked around and sat on the driver's seat. I didn't think I was gonna ride shotgun with him._ Lucky me. _I smiled.

He started the car, the engine roaring loudly, and sped out of the garage. When we were on the highway, I noticed the other cars on the road were passing us by in a flash. I looked at the speedometer and noticed it was reaching 130 mph. But I didn't hesitate since Edward looked like he was used to it.

Then I looked at his face and noticed he was staring at me with a slight smile. "What?" I whispered, trying to hide my smile.

"Nothing." He smiled even more.

I tried to hold back my excitement. _Why is he smiling so much? _

I smiled back and turned around to talk to Alice. "Alice, what did you mean when you said you _saw_ your car wasn't gonna get a scratch on it?" I said when I remembered what she had said to Edward: _"I know, I already saw that it didn't. I just wanted to mess with you."_

She laughed. "Well, it's no biggy Bella." She paused. "I guess I can sort of see the future."


End file.
